Bloodied Heartbeat
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: You've heard the saying what you don't know won't hurt you... but that isn't always the case. Sometimes not knowing can kill you, but knowing won't....


Bloodied Heart Beat 

Catagory: Alternate Universe

Summary: Ever heard the phrase, what you don't know, won't hurt you? Well, sometimes that's not particularly true. Sometimes, not knowing can hurt you more than the truth.

Author's Note: Don't ask me how I got the inspiration, but I did. Deal with it. May contain some language and sexual content.

Prequel

The moon was positioned high in the sheets of dark blue. The sun had long ago faded and yet Kagome was still wide awake. She had never been much of a day person, rather she always felt more alive at night.

The day had been rough for her... but things were about to get better. She and another friend had made plans to go out to one of the town's hottest clubs, called The Crater, named after how the dance floor was seperated from the little tables by either ramps or slopes.  
She was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She wore a short red skirt that would flirt with the air if she spun, a low-cut black blouse with puffy straps that was designed almost like a corset. And black leather boots that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail with a few strands hanging to frame her face. She wore little make-up, just consisting of a little glitter lip-gloss and pale pink eyeshadows. She was just putting her cell phone in her hand bag when the phone rang. "You ready?" The voice came from the other end.

"Of course!" replied Kagome quickly as she took one last look in the mirror.

"Then get your ass downstairs! We got a club to go to!" Sango said as she blew the horn to add emphasis.

Kagome laughed as she jolted down the stairs and out the door then jumped in the car with her long-time best friend.

"So, Sango? Who's meeting us there?" Kagome asked as her friend drove off.

"What? Why would you ask that? Sango asked taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at her friend.

"I know you too well. If it were just us going, you wouldn't be this excited or remind me half a hundred times." Kagome laughed.

Sango glanced at Kagome. "Damn, you know me way too well."

"So who are they?" Kagome asked.

"One of them is a new co-worker of mine. His name's Miroku." she said as she moved one of her dark brown tresses back behind her ear.

"And?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"The other one is Hojo."

"Not him!" Kagome slouched down in the seat and groaned. Sango looked over at her friend.

"Being a bit over-dramatic are we?"

"No... I can't believe of all people you'd have me meet up with Hojo..."

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Oi..." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "He's been trying to get me to go out with him for months, and.. I'm just not interested... I gave it a shot once, and he's been bugging the crap out of me ever since!"

"Aww, Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango mock-sympathized. "...But were at the club." she sad as the car came to a stop.

Kagome let out one last sigh as she was dragged from the car into the club where they were to meet their dates for the evening.

They entered th e club and was quickly greeted by the upbeat club mixes and the crowds of dancing people. Behind the red rope they waited to be checked. Sango was looking excitedly for her date for the evening, as Kagome silently prayed Hojo would stand her up.

"There they are!" Sango yelled to Kagome who rubbed her eyes with her hand." 'Why?! Why him?!' she thought

They were shortly after checked for valid ID and were allowed to pass. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged the poor girl over to the awaiting men.

The two abrubtly stopped talking and looked at the two young women standing before them. Miroku smiled at Sango before saying, "You look beautiful."

"What?! she yelled. It was quite hard to hear over the blasting music.

"You look beautiful!" he shouted.

"Thanks!" she said as she took his arm and they walked to the bar to get a drink, leaving Kagome behind in an awkward silence.

"Hey Kagome." Hojo said as he tried to snake his arm around her waist. "You look hot."

Kagome winced. 'I don't want that pervert's arm around me!' she thought as she slid away. "Thanks." she said back.

"So, what made you decide to come tonight?" He asked, still trying to get closer.

Kagome dind't respond but rather raised an eyebrow at Hojo, then looked towards the dance floor.

"Ah, of course." he responded. "Then shall we?"

"You know, I think I want a drink first. I'll be right back." she said trying to give him the slip.

"Nonsense. I'll go with you." he said as he took her hand and pulled her towards the bar.

At the bar they met up with Sango and Miroku. They sat at the bar talking and laughing. Kaogme grabbed the empty seat next to Sango, and Hojo sat beside her.

"So what'll it be?" said a young red-haired boy behind the counter.

"I'll have a..." she started to say but Hojo interrupted.

"We'll have two Margaritas." he said.

She glared at Hojo, who simply just smiled. His hand crept over to her leg as he started talking, and she slapped it away.

"So..?" Sango asked as she looked over at Kagome, "How are things going?"

Kagome only shot a deadly glare in response to Sango, as she thought. 'I'm going to get you for this...'

Sango looked sympithetically at Kagome as the bartender sat the drink before her.  
Kagome took a straw and started sucking on the drink, ignoring the fact she hated margaritas, and just enjoying the fact it had alchohol in it.

"So Kagome, want to dance?" Hojo finally asked.

'Maybe I can lose him in the crowd...' Kagome started thinking, but his arm crept around her waist yet again.

"You know what? Yes I think I do want to dance..." she said as she got up and quickly walked down to the dance floor. Hojo followed shortly behind.

Kagome tried to relax as she started dancing to the upbeat music. Moving to the music, she started to forget that Hojo was her dancing partner. But not only did she hold Hojo's eye, she held the eyes of a few other men. Intentionally moving her butt against Hojo's groin, he looked as if his eyes were going to roll back into his skull as he held on to her while she danced to the beat. Moving her torso upward and her arms differently, she kept in sync with the music, slowly dancing her way away from Hojo, who could only watch.

END

Preview:

Dancing erotically, she fianlly matched with another partner. She danced her way up to looking at his face.

Author's Note: Ok, I've never been to a club so work with me. I don't know how to dance either so I'm kinda taking a few steps forward when needed.

Comments? Questions? Flames? I don't care! E-mail me at 


End file.
